Claws of Hades
"You have acquired the Claws of Hades, Kratos"'' - Athena' During the Titanomachy, Hades can be seen fighting with these weapons. They are depicted as being a set of spiked chains with a hook at the end of each. Hades is "draped" in them, and they are embodied with his magic powers. Using the magic stored within the chains, Hades can pull out the soul of his enemy. This can be seen in one of the cut scenes in God of War II, where he rips the soul of Atlas and absorbs it. The chains were a very powerful part of Hades' arsenal, and with them he defeated many Titans in the War. In God of War III, Kratos will be able to use these chains after he takes them from Hades. It allows Kratos to summon the souls of the undead. With them, Kratos can rip the souls of his enemies out, the souls then attack the other enemies. They have an attack similar to the Barbarian Hammer which allow Kratos to summon souls of the enemies he is fighting to occupy them. It's called Soul Rip. They allow Kratos to summon the souls of his enemies depending on the claws' level. You can select a soul in the power up menu out of a selection of beasts you encounter in the game. It is strange that in God of War II the claws have a fiery glow and in God of War III the claws have a purple glow. This change is most likely done in order to make the Blades of Exile and the claws different at a glance. Because the Claws of Hades are a two pronged weapon, they could represent the bident which is a two pronged pole weapon (similar to a trident) that is associated and wielded by Hades himself. Orb Costs * Level 1 - n/a * Level 2 - 3,000 Orbs * Level 3 - 5,000 Orbs * Level 4 - 6,000 Orbs * Level 5 - 9,000 Orbs Orb Costurile >h2* Nivelul 1 - n / a ''' * 'Nivelul 2 - 3.000 orbs '' * ''de nivel 3 - 5.000 orbs '' * '''''Nivelul 4 - 6.000 orbs '' * '''''Nivelul 5 - 9000 orbs ''''' * '''''Informatii:' * '''''Atunci cand se iau ghearele si dupa ce se ia sufletul lui Hades,atunci din capul lui spart a lui Hades ies toate sufletele capturate ,dar cand i se ia sufletu se da abilitate dde a inota in raul stix deoarece numai hades putea pentru ca sa perfectionat cu magie ,iar pentru ca Kratos i-a luat sufletul atunci a luat el abilitatea si a gasit in raul stix coiful lui Hades pe care il foloseste la aparare.'' /> Power Multiplier Level 1 *100% Level 2 *135% Level 3 *160% Level 4 *190% Level 5 *200% Attacks Level 1 * '''Greater Damage * Hades Agony - Light combo '''''Square, Square, Square, Square, Square * Hades Curse - A slow and powerful combo ending in a haunting finish. Triangle, Triangle, Triangle * Hades Ascension - Launch enemies into the air and follow them Hold Triangle * Soul Rip - Grab an enemy with your claws and rip a soul out of an enemy that will attack others for you. Best for distraction/occupying, building up and maintaining huge combos, very weak damage L1 + Circle * Soul Summon - Summon the soul of a monster to attack your foes R''2'' Level 2 * Greater Damage * Tormenting Lash - Spin your claws around you quickly the fend off close enemies Hold L1 + Square Level 3 * Greater Damage * Hades Bane - While evading, press Triangle to deliver a vicious overhead slam Evade + Triangle * Soul Summon Lv. 2 - Summon the soul of a monster to attack your foes R2 Level 4 * Greater Damage * Unending Sorrow - Summon your claws and launch foes into the air with this powerful strike Hold L1 + Triangle Level 5 * Greater Damage * Soul Summon Lv. 3 '''- Summon the soul of a monster to attack your foes '''R2 'Soul Summons' Cerberus Mongrel Unleash a Ceberus Mongrel that charges enemies with a sweeping claw strike. Olympus Sentry Summon an Olympus Sentry to attack nearby enemies Olympus Archer Summon an Olympus Archer to provide cover fire Gorgon Serpent Command a Gorgon Serpent to attack and petrify nearby enemies. Leveling up the claws makes the petrification more powerful. Olympus Fiend Sacrifice an Olympic Fiend to launch enemies around you into the air. Chimera Summon a Chimera to attack and blow fire on nearby enemies Cyclops Berserker Calls upon a massive Cyclops Berserker to storm foes with a kick, then a powerful slam with its fist. Centaur General Order a Centaur General to charge a straightline through your foes. Siren Seductress Summon a Siren Seductress to build up a powerful blast that blows away all your foes. Long startup lag. Category:God of War III Category:Kratos' Weapons